


Lie Back and Think of England

by liketolaugh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketolaugh/pseuds/liketolaugh
Summary: Allen and Link are sent to collect an Innocence with somewhat dubious effects.





	Lie Back and Think of England

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurryup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryup/gifts).



“So…” Allen stretched a little, like a cat, and tilted his head so he was giving Link an awkward smile from where his head was on his shoulder. “I think we’re going to have to talk about this.”

“I thought you were sleeping,” Link muttered, but he closed his book and put it aside, shifting his gaze to the train window and the scenery passing by. His hands moved to tangle with each other in clear discomfort.

Allen’s smile faded, and he pushed himself upright so he wasn’t leaning on Link but was still pressed close, trying for reassurance. “You can still say no,” he offered. “Komui won’t mind. He knows it’s kind of a delicate issue.”

“And who would go in our place?” Link asked sharply, and Allen started slightly, chest tightening in surprise. A moment later, Link huffed and deliberately relaxed. “I… don’t mind giving you a green dress, Allen. I’m just not fond of the circumstances.”

Allen relaxed, too, and laughed quietly, stifling it against his gloved hand. “Are we doing it outside, then?” he teased lightly, bumping against Link.

The Innocence in this mission was an unusual one; raw Innocences that influenced the minds of those around them weren’t uncommon, but this one, with an aphrodisiacal effect on the entire town, stood out. Allen had spent several of his formative years surrounded by sex – most of it casual or transactional in nature – but Link had grown up under the influence of the Church. It was different for him.

“Please no,” Link sighed, but he was smiling now, just slightly, and he finally moved to look at Allen again, brown eyes warm and fond. “I don’t mind,” he repeated, taking Allen’s hand. “But I dislike the idea of not being in full control of myself.”

“It’s just like drinking alcohol,” Allen encouraged.

“You don’t do that,” Link pointed out, and Allen smiled and pressed a kiss behind the other man’s ear, making him jump a little.

“I don’t,” he agreed, pleased that Link had remembered. “But you do, sometimes.”

“In a controlled environment,” Link returned, with a tightness in his voice that made Allen’s smile fade again.

“You can say no,” he repeated.

Link hesitated, and then sighed, shifting to tap one finger against his knee.

“Who else could go?” he asked, a tone of resignation in the words.

Allen considered.

Komui had, explicitly, chosen them because they were one of the few established couples the Order had. They’d already had sex, if just a few times, and Allen was entirely comfortable with it, while Link had good self-control. They were the obvious choice.

Lenalee would be comfortable with it, as long as she was allowed to choose her partner, because Allen knew for a fact that she was okay with casual sex even if she’d only had it a couple times. Komui didn’t know that, though, and he would never allow it.

Lavi would go through with it without a peep, but he was too sentimental for real casual sex, and too sweet on Lenalee for a relationship with anyone else at the moment.

Kanda- Allen kinda had to snort at the thought. He wouldn’t even consider agreeing, and he’d fume for months.

After a few more moments of thought, Allen said reluctantly, “It would probably be Marie and Miranda.”

Who were adults, who were in an established and stable relationship, who were too nice to say no – and who, to the best of Allen’s knowledge, hadn’t gotten that far yet, because Miranda was nervous and unsure of herself and Marie would never, ever push.

“Absolutely not,” Link said immediately, and then flushed. Almost as an afterthought, he added, cutting his gaze away, “Congress before marriage is sinful.”

Allen couldn’t help it; he laughed, leaning on Link for support, and Link flushed deeper until even his ears turned pink. It was just- so automatic, so divorced from their reality, and so _Link._

“If they don’t care about us,” Allen gasped out at last, meeting Link’s eyes with a sparkling grin, “I don’t think they’ll care about that.”

Officially, the Black Order was a Catholic organization and couldn’t condone homosexuality or fornication. Unofficially, the exorcists were a small group of people in a stressful environment, and the Order had much more important things to worry about than their relationships.

He let out a breath and leaned on Link a little more, relaxing. “But you’re right. I’d rather it not be them, too.”

He felt Link nod, and a few more moments passed with the sounds of the rumbling train.

“How many partners have you had?” Link asked suddenly, the first time he’d ever asked after Allen’s sexual history.

Allen went still, surprised, and then turned his face into Link’s shoulder, avoiding his expression. He considered for a moment, and then answered, “More than ten and fewer than twenty, I’d say. Never for more than a week or two.”

Link stayed quiet. Allen knew he’d been a virgin when they first slept together.

“All with more experience than me, I suppose,” Link said at last, trying for light humor and not quite reaching it. His hand tightened around Allen’s.

Allen’s mouth pulled into a frown, and his brow furrowed as he mulled that over. “Well, yes. Do you mind?”

“Do you?” Link countered, and Allen sat up to give him a puzzled look. Link elaborated, falteringly, “I’m older than you, but you have more- experience. Isn’t it…?” He trailed off, but Allen understood now.

He met Link’s gaze evenly. “No,” he said firmly. “It’s… different with you, Link.” He tilted his head, considered, and smiled reassuringly. “Casual sex is different from sex in a relationship.” Link cringed a little at Allen’s plain speech, and Allen laughed quietly before he continued, “It’s like the difference between a meal you get at a restaurant and a meal someone you know makes for you. The first might be technically better, but the second means more.” He squeezed Link’s hand. “You will _always_ mean more, Link.”

Link remained silent for a moment more, and then he sighed, nodded, and gave Allen a small, hesitant smile, which Allen returned tenfold, pleased.

“This is okay,” Link decided, relaxing.

“This is okay,” Allen echoed, and leaned over to kiss Link on the cheek.

* * *

 

As soon as they pulled into the station, Allen registered a sweet scent in the air and felt the Innocence’s effects – not the overwhelming arousal the finders had described, not yet, but it was a step above the baseline interest he felt every day, a curl of heat in his stomach.

On impulse, he turned to give Link a kiss, deep and wet and lingering, and Link, to his delight, replied in kind. It took a moment before he pulled away, and Link gave him a faintly exasperated look. Allen grinned cheekily in return.

“Let’s go,” he said brightly, turning to lead the way off the train. A moment later, Link caught up to him, bumping his hand gently in reprimand, and Allen laughed.

The effect magnified quickly as they went further into town, and Allen’s arousal quickly rose to slightly uncomfortable levels, making a light flush rise to his face and his breathing deepen just a little as he controlled it carefully. He felt warm and fidgety, and the smell in the air seemed to settle in his mind and cloud it.

He caught Link stealing a glance back at him more than once – Link didn’t look nearly so affected, he noticed ruefully, but the man _did_ seem distracted by him and that was enough to make him smile, brushing against Link a little more deliberately.

Link took a careful breath, too, and Allen’s grin widened a little. So Link _wasn’t_ immune.

“We need to talk to the townspeople,” was what Link said instead, avoiding Allen’s gaze. “They’ll know where the effect is most… concentrated.”

Allen hummed a reluctant agreement, most of his attention on Link. “It’s a wonder they get anything done in this town,” he commented, and glanced over at a nearby side street- he could make out a glimpse of one couple making out against a wall, and a woman, easily twice his age, caught his eye and smiled invitingly before he dropped his gaze and turned away, looking back at Link.

There was a little furrow of concentration in the man’s brow and his mouth was open just a bit to control his breath and his braid was just the slightest bit messy and he was so _pretty._

Allen pulled his gaze away deliberately and took a breath that passed the perfume over his tongue, rubbing his arm restlessly. His cheeks felt hot and he kept thinking about the feeling of Link’s mouth on his.

How long would this take, again?

“Focus, Allen,” Link reminded him quietly, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. Allen hummed again, leaning into the touch. “Where are people most likely to gather for gossip?”

Allen thought about that. “Central plaza,” he suggested, reaching up to fiddle with his collar. “Near a water fountain or a statue, maybe.”

Link nodded distractedly, reaching up to run his fingers through his loose bangs, and before he could think about Allen had reached forward to take his wrist, running his thumb over the back of Link’s hand. Link went still, eyes darting to Allen’s questioningly.

“We have time,” Allen said, warming noticeably under Link’s attention. “There aren’t any akuma here, and plenty of places to stay a night.” He lifted Link’s hand and pressed a lingering kiss to his fingers, keeping his eyes on Link’s. With a slight lilt of suggestion, he added, “Maybe we’ll focus better.”

Link hesitated for one moment, and then two, eyes on Allen.

And then he took a breath and pulled away, shaking his head once.

“No, we won’t,” he chided, looking away. “And you know it, Allen. We need to get this done.”

Allen laughed a little, embarrassed, and reached up to rub a gloved hand against his hot cheek. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized. “You’re right.”

They found the city center before too long, with a small gathering of five people sitting around a water fountain, three of whom turned appraising eyes on them as soon as they were within sight. Allen, hot and sensitive under his tight clothes, flashed them a smile before Link tugged him over and they sat down.

“New in town?” one of them asked, a man with both hands covering the front of his pants and a _very_ friendly smile.

Link cleared his throat uncomfortably and nodded, and Allen leaned forward to reply, “Yes. You see, we heard about what was happening in this town, and we got… curious.”

At least half of them laughed, and Link ducked his head, a flush stealing far too easily across his cheeks.

“We’re not as easy as all that,” one of the others, a woman this time, chided, eyes glittering, and another countered,

“Aren’t we?”

Allen laughed too, this time, shifting in place, and another wave of the Innocence’s sweet scent passed by. He glanced at Link again, and realized his hand was on Link’s leg. He shifted a little closer, so they were pressed together, and shivered, heat flashing through him temptingly.

“We actually have business here,” Link inserted, eyes on the ground and hands playing together in his lap. His back was ramrod straight, and he was otherwise very, very still. “We would appreciate if you could tell us, say, where the effect is strongest…?”

“Oh, _business,”_ the other man chuckled, and one of the women winked while the other widened her eyes a little, gaze flashing between them. “Well, I suppose you’ll want the fertility shrine, not five blocks away. If you can get there.” He smirked.

“We’re _all_ going to burn,” the last woman pouted, cheeks flushed, and the second shrugged.

“So be it,” she declared, leaning over to bump her shoulder, and the woman shivered visibly as well.

“Thank you,” Allen said brightly, and looked back at Link, leaning forward a little and shifting his hand further up Link’s leg. Link turned to look at him too, and then froze when he realized how close they were. Allen smiled, knowing there was a hint of intensity to it and not really caring. It was so _hot._ “Now, Link? We’re almost done anyway. Please?”

There was a long, heavy moment, and Link swayed closer to him, their lips brushing just briefly in the start of a kiss. One of Link’s hands moved to Allen’s back, warm and steady, and Allen pressed forward. Link exhaled, a warm breath over Allen’s lips- and then Link pulled away, sharp and all at once, startling Allen out of his trance.

 _“Business,_ Allen,” Link reminded him, voice a little tight again. Allen’s smile dropped.

“Alright,” he agreed, a little quieter, and stood up to wave to the townspeople and follow Link away.

As they walked, Allen’s focus fell in increments, and what little was left stayed on two things: keep close to Link, but don’t flirt again. Not yet, not yet. He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his jacket a little, feeling sweat bead on his forehead and his breath stutter. His groin ached, just a little, and he _wanted_ to touch Link. His clothing rubbed uncomfortably across his skin, and his mind was foggy.

He glanced at Link. The flush from earlier was still there, and he was fiddling with the end of his braid. As Allen watched, Link glanced back at him and bit his cheek, looking away again with a jerk and a hitch in his breath.

“Almost there,” Link murmured to him, voice hoarse, and Allen nodded distractedly.

They arrived to a shrine that looked just like any other, and before they even opened the door, Allen could hear soft moans coming from inside, and he could almost taste the scent that permeated the town. They’d passed two couples fucking in alleys on the way, and Link’s hand hesitated over the doorknob.

Then he opened it, and Allen saw just a glimpse of the inside – most notably, a large statue he recognized as Aphrodite, with a glowing green orb nestled between her breasts, kneeling in the middle of the room and puffing out little clouds that dissipated rapidly.

And then he took a breath, the Innocence’s effects pitched up, and before he could bite his tongue, he made a noise, high and soft, feeling his cock twitch between his legs.

He opened his eyes again, realizing he’d closed them, and they found Link, staring back at him with wide, dark eyes, an unmistakable expression of arousal. Allen’s eyes dropped to his mouth, lips parted.

Allen swallowed and _wished-_

“Allen,” Link said, and then the man reach for him and then they were kissing, hard and rough. Link stepped closer, his hands on Allen’s shoulders and their hips bumping together so Allen could feel Link, just as hard as he was and trembling just a little. Allen kissed back, hot and desperate, and heard Link huff quietly. One of Link’s hands reached up to tangle in Allen’s hair and tug, and Link murmured, “Allen, _ah,_ damn it.”

“Please,” Allen whispered, feeling hot and shivery and his hips twitching just slightly into Link’s, not quite a grind. His pants were too tight and Link’s hand in his hair felt so _good-_ “Just for a minute, Link, just a minute, I promise I’ll be good after-”

Link hissed, and Allen felt his hips jerk, his cock rubbing against Allen’s through their pants. And then he pulled away, and Allen _whined._

“There are rooms,” Link said, and Allen twisted to follow his gaze. A moment later, Link took his hand and pulled, and they were both walking quickly towards a side room, almost stumbling.

Thankfully, it was empty; no sooner had the door shut behind him than was Allen twisting to face Link, reaching for the front of the other’s pants on instinct. But then he felt hands on his shoulders and his back hit the wall, and Link’s hands were moving down his chest, undoing each button in turn.

“You’re driving me insane,” Link accused, tilting his head back to look at Allen even as his lips brushed over Allen’s sensitive chest, little electric shocks following his path.

 _“I_ am?” Allen managed, every muscle as tense as he could make it to try and keep still. He took a breath and held it, and then said, _“God._ How is your self-control this good?” Link pressed a kiss to his stomach, and he gasped, near to tears.

“Training,” Link suggested, sounding distracted, and Allen looked down.

Link was on his knees in front of him, looking up, with his braid a little messier and his eyes bright even as his lips pressed together. Allen could see his cock now; he’d taken it out but hadn’t taken his pant off, and it lay hard and darkened between his legs, brushing against his stomach, untouched.

“You’ve never asked me to do this before,” Link said conversationally, in a voice two tones too low, and Allen licked his dry lips and swallowed again, trembling. What little coherence he’d gained back left him at the image before him.

“Please,” he managed, balling his hands into fists. “Link, it’s been hours, I want you so bad.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Link murmured, and his eyes dropped to Allen’s groin and he reached forward. Allen yelped as his hands brushed over his clothed cock, and then he undid Allen’s pants and pulled them down but not quite off. Allen’s cock was caught in his still-gloved hands, and then Link leaned forward.

Allen couldn’t stop the sounds spilling from his mouth if he tried. Link was inexperienced and the blowjob was messy, but the Innocence had made him more sensitive than he would have thought possible, and he could have cried with the pleasure. Link pressed forward to take in half of him with a grunt, and Allen cried out.

“Link, please, Link, more, so good, please-”

Link was still mostly clothed, he registered distantly, but his brow was furrowed in concentration and he was panting around Allen’s cock and his hand was between his legs, and his mouth tightened-

Allen’s hand clenched and the left scratched loudly against the wall behind him, and he gasped and whimpered and then he said _“Link-”_

And he came, bucking slightly into Link’s mouth while the man coughed, letting go in surprise.

A moment passed, and Allen slid to the ground, opening his eyes. Link was wiping at his mouth, smiling a little, and Allen could see the man’s own orgasm speckled across his chest – the suit was going to need a solid wash.

Link looked back at him, and the smile gained a fond and exasperated tint. After a moment, Allen laughed, reaching up to rub at his slightly teary eyes.

He was still hard, he realized.

“We should find lust Innocences more often,” he suggested, with a lilt of playfulness.

“Please no,” Link sighed, but he was still smiling. He took his gloves off and set them aside, and then reached up to undo his braid, threading his fingers through to straighten it out into wavy locks. “Have I called you a menace today, Allen?”

“Not out loud,” Allen answered, and shifted in place. A wave of perfume passed by. He shivered. “Oh, God. I never knew I could feel this good, Link.” He glanced back at Link. “Do you- I mean, we can’t just take it. People will see.”

Link nodded, and Allen saw him take a labored breath, hold it, and let it out. At the same time, his cock twitched visibly, and Allen felt a matching wave of heat rush through him. “We- ah. Surely there are times when this place is abandoned.”

“Yeah,” Allen said, a little quietly, and then he shifted closer. “Maybe we can outlast them.” He smiled as Link glanced at him, mischievous. “I need to thank you.”

Link glanced at him, and it lingered, going up and then down Allen’s body. Link flushed again.

“That could work,” he agreed, a little hoarse. “Do you…?”

Allen reached into his pocket and passed the tube of lubricant over, and he rolled onto his hands and knees to give Link access. “Quickly?” he asked hopefully, heat creeping up his spine again. “You must be as impatient as I am.”

“I don’t know, watching you squirm is rather rewarding,” Link retorted, and Allen shivered as he felt Link’s fingers started to probe his entrance carefully. “You’re so beautiful I can hardly stand it.”

“You’re saying that,” Allen murmured, relaxing a little and tipping his hips back impatiently. His breathing picked up.

“I am,” Link agreed. “And I mean it.” With two fingers, he stretched, slow and careful, and Allen mouthed a silent ‘ah’. “I love your smile and your laugh and the sounds you make, laid out like this…”

“Link,” Allen whispered, spreading his legs a little more. Link added a third finger, and he bucked impatiently. His breath came quick.

Link’s voice dropped, his free hand rubbing Allen’s back under his shirt. “I love how you feel clenched around me, how you call my name.” His fingers left and Allen hissed, bucking in protest, and then returned with more lube. Another wave passed by, and Link yelped too, this time, faltering. “God, Allen, I can’t name all the ways I love you.”

“Link, please,” Allen whimpered, half-listening and shaky. He felt oversensitive and vulnerable, and he was gasping. His hand went to his cock, and Link stopped him.

“Careful,” Link murmured, and his fingers left again and then his cock took their place- slow, pressing, and _so good_ Allen could have cried.

“Yes,” Allen whimpered, clenching around Link and pressing back desperately, gasping for breath, already teetering on the brink of another orgasm. “Ah, _ah,_ Link I- _Link,_ oh fuck, fuck _-”_

Link grunted, hissing, and then reached forward, fingers tangling in Allen’s hair. “Shh,” he rasped, and Allen tried to hold himself still, tried not to squirm or buck or pant too hard. “Allen, God. Calm down. Just a moment, Allen.”

Slowly, Allen calmed, the insistent burn cooling to a simmer, and he got enough breath back to say back, “I love you, Link. So much.”

Link made a soft groan in return, and Allen whimpered as he started to move, slow and gentle and _good._

“More than I thought I could love anyone,” Allen rasped, pressing back without looking. “You mean so much to me, Link, please please stay.”

“I will,” Link murmured, sounding shaky and unfocused. They moved together, the pleasure building slowly to something overwhelming. _“Ah._ I wouldn’t leave you, Allen, you’re so good. So good.”

Allen let out a sob and a whine, and Link gasped behind him.

“Link, please,” Allen whimpered, and Link panted and reached down and grasped Allen’s cock and tugged once, twice, and Allen came with a cry, bucking violently as his orgasm ripped through him and he saw stars.

He heard Link groan and felt him buck a little in return, and then Allen whimpered as, in the aftershocks, Link came too, shooting heat inside of him.

After a moment, they both relaxed, nearly sated. Not a second later another wave passed by and they both moaned in helpless heat.

Allen squirmed and then shifted to go on top of Link, both of them twitchy and sensitive. He smiled, dazed but still playful, taking in the sight of Link looking so disheveled and flushed, now on his back. He was still mostly dressed.

“We can outlast them,” Allen said again, with a little more confidence.


End file.
